Fur Nothing
by LiasonLuvr
Summary: Just a short story/scene with Sason talking business


I don't own any of the characters in this story

X

X

This is a very very short story/scene I've wanted to do for a long time now so here it it is! I hope you like it and it answers the question that I know thousands of GH fans are dying to know

X

X

Jason rushed into Sonny's home, "Im here! What's the urgency?"

"We have a shipment coming in tonight at midnight. I need you to be there"

"Got it"

"I don't want anything to go wrong Jason" Sonny raised his voice, "NOBODY WILL STOP THIS DELIVERY" he through his glass at the wall, "I want them dead if they try"

"No problem. I'm on it" Jason went to leave but turned back, "Sonny? What's in the shipment?"

"The same thing that was in the last one"

"And what was that? What's been in all our shipments?"

Sonny purses his lips and raised his line of sight to the ceiling in contemplation, "Mmhm..." he looked at Jason, "Furs?" he shrugged

"You think we've been killing people over furs?"

His boss curled his lip, "Could be"

"So we've been risking our lives for fashion?"

"I think so" Sonny pointed at Jason, "Oh! My territory too. Don't forget that"

Jason nodded, "Right...but.." he placed his hands on his hips, "Isn't the only way to get your territory is if they buy it? Because if you don't want to sell it, they can't just claim it"

"I think you're right about that" Sonny agreed

"So we kill for furs?"

"I guess, what else could it be?" Sonny went over to his wet bar tapping his cheek with a finger, "I don't think it's drugs or guns because we're really against that shit. Right?"

"Absolutely!" Jason agreed, "Obviously furs are worth more, otherwise why are we doing this?"

"That has to be the reason. After all, people are killing animals for furs right?"

"What if they're fakes?" Jason queried

Sonny's eyes widened with concern, "Then I want whoever sent them dead. I WANT THEM DEAD!" he through his glass at the wall, "I need to know if they're fakes, Jason! NOW!"

xxxxx

It was past midnight and Sonny was pacing the living room floor waiting to hear from Jason. He needed to know what he was dealing with before he went to bed. There was no way he could go to sleep leaving Jason in danger trying to find out what was in their shipment.

Jason rushed in to the living room, he was out of breath, "They're...real..." he sat on the sofa panting out words, "I had...to...run from..."

"FROM WHO?"

"They...were..."

"WHO'S THEY?" Sonny noticed blood, "OMG! Who shot you?"

"It's...its..."

"JASON! It's WHAT? DAMN IT! You're not making sense! Are you losing consciousness?"

Jason shook his head, "Act..i..vists...I...think"

"Who's this new family, Activists? They shot you trying to take the furs?"

"No" Jason shook his head again, "Paint"

"They took paint? What the fuck Jason? We kill for paint too?"

Carly ran down the stairs in her robe, "What the hell is going on down here?"

Sonny scolded, "Carly go back upstairs it's business, you can't be involved"

"I know what you were talking about!" Carly joined the two men and glared at Jason, "You were talking about Elizabeth. I heard you mention paint"

Sonny butted in, "Carly..."

"No Sonny! Jason has to stop this" she looked directly at Jason, "She's no good for you"

Jason shook his head, getting his breathing back to normal, "No, it's just business Carly"

"So Elizabeth's part of your business now? What are you going to do, add her paintings to the furs from the shipments?"

Sonny and Jason both looked at each other then at Carly in shock and surprise.

Sonny curiously asked, "You know what's in our shipments? How long have you known?"

Carly squeezed her lips together and looked away not wanting to answer

"Carly!" Sonny yelled, "Answer me! How long?"

"Okay!" she stomped her foot, "Okay! Since 2001"

"All this time" Jason dropped his head on the back of the sofa with his hands covering his face, "Fuck!"

At the same time Sonny flopped down onto the sofa, "Sixteen years" with elbows braced on his knees he covered his face with his hands, "Motherfucker!"


End file.
